


To See or Not To See

by makahadoma



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blind scenario, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makahadoma/pseuds/makahadoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place before their second battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See or Not To See

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I'm trying to get back into writing bit by bit!

Ryuko continued to follow the swordsman in circles around the empty classroom.

“Just let me see” Ryuko said, reaching for his blindfold.

“Nuh uh. No way I’m taking this off” He swatted her hand away.

“C'mon it can’t be that bad. Not everyday someone sews their eyes shut” She began chasing him around the room.

“You have no idea”, He backed away.

“You can’t hide forever" 

"I’m not hiding!”

“Hah! gotcha!” She exclaimed, yanking the tail of the blindfold.

"Shit- Matoi!” He shouted, turning around to yank his blindfold free. Instead he ended up stumbling over one of the chairs, pulling her along with him.

Uzu groaned, rubbing the back of his head. A blush spread across his cheeks when he realized she had landed on top of him (thank goodness he removed his belt earlier). He hesitated when he felt the blindfold fall from his face. 

“Sanageyama…” Ryuko breathed, seeing just what he had done to his eyes. She reached for his face again.

“Don’t.”

Her fingers halted. He raised the blindfold to his face again. 

“You idiot." 

"Huh?”

“That’s it?” Ryuko asked, getting up off him.

“What the hell do you mean that’s it? My eyes are sewn shut!”

“So what? You’re gonna run around with that ridiculous blindfold?”

“That’s the plan”

“To think you did all this just so you could beat me? Maybe Jakuzure will stop calling you monkey and start calling you somethin’ like ninja turtle.” She snickered, much to Uzu’s frustration.

“Why you little…" 

"But” She paused. “I guess that’s what makes you a rival worth having”. She brushed herself off and headed for the door. 

Uzu never thought much of the red streaked ruffian except wanting to beat her. Maybe she wasn’t half bad after all. 

“Oi Matoi. Don’t forget about our rematch” He reminded, tying the blindfold.

“Tch,” She grinned smirked, “Don’t you worry about me. There’s no way I’m letting you off that easily” She said, shutting the door behind her.

Neither could wait for the fateful day.

-

End.


End file.
